User talk:ChimmyCharific/Archive 1
Priorities disscussion. OK, IK, let's discuss jobs. I'm pretty good with paint, but I embaress myself with my writing. Chimchar, I choose you! 23:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi new guy. Glad you joined Total Drama Author 3. I take it you like the pokemon Chimchar.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you read my gender post there, so I won't comment on that. And yup, Chimchar's my favorite. Chimchar, I choose you! 14:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I take it you like pokemon too.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hi again. *Gasps* Are you PSYCHIC??? Chimchar, I choose you! 14:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm D-scope! Wanna be friends?--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 15:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sure! Thanks for accepting my character, by the way!! Chimchar, I choose you! 15:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) HI!!! Im sorrel from tda3 LOL lets be friends!!! so glad you joined here! (please respond on my talk page)--♫Sorrie♫Lakeclan and Skyclan Deputy♫ 14:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) coolio *gives a plate of acorn cookies* --♫Sorrie♫Lakeclan and Skyclan Deputy♫ 15:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) GASP! Could it be??? ANOTHER SONIC FAN??? AND ONE WHO LIKES SHADOW'S THEME SONG!!!!!!!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 20:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) YES!! It is I, the amazing Person-who-is-obsessed-with-pretty-much-every-video-game-ever-created-lady!! (LOL! And yes, Shadow's theme song is pretty much my favorite song. I want to put it on my page SO BAD!!) LOL!!! I am, er, a very big Shadow fan... if you like Sonic, would you mind checking out my story? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Great! But I bet Sonic will have some difficulty with the cliff jump...and I found a video of Shadow's theme song that's suitible! Now if I only knew how to post it... Chimchar, I choose you! 22:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) There's an option to "add video" when you edit pages, try that. I should write chapter two... *makes mental note to, along with writing for her other dozen stories LOL* Sunshine + Ravioli 22:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hi. Did you know I'm also a Sonic fan?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) We are oddly alike, I've noticed... o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 22:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I like that numa numa sonic vid. i used to like sonic (well my fav is TAILS!!!!! XD XD XD) LOLz, ^.^ nananana blah blah blah --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy 22:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OMG SUNSHINE WE MUST BE TWINS SEPERATED AT BIRTH!!! Wait...then your mom must have married a non-ravioli pixie!!! THE HORRIBLE TRUTH OF IT ALL!!! Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 23:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) And we both <3 Shadow to boot!!! AND WE BOTH HAVE SUPER FORMS!!!! Wait... no... I don't have a super form... *cries, then randomly gets better* SHADOW-AMY FOREVER!!!!!!!! (LOL, someday, I WILL find someone else who supports that pairing... someday... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... *plays the song "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" (which is apparently my theme song XD) repeatedly* All that did was get the song stuck in my head... um... hmm... *attempts to use Master Emerald to transform, nothing happens, gets chased around Angel Island by angry Knuckles, falls off, flies back to wherever the heck she was before (XD)* Okay, that didn't work... hmm... *stares off into space for a while, loses train of thought, eats ravioli (LOL)* Sunshine + Ravioli 16:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! *magically makes Duncan and Shadow attracted to her* ..I LOVE THIS SUPERPOWER!!!!!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ...eh, they already want to beat me up most of the time! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ....I see your point... oh, well... wanna go annoy Shadow on "Are You Crazier than Izzy"? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yola --Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 20:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Sorry I was off drawing Brittney, Me, and Hyper Me.(In the works: UBER SUNSHINE!!) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 20:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) No, I didn't mean that, but you said that Turnertang was our best author, and I said I think the Typing Bass are all equal at writing. I apologize for the misunderstanding in the text. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 15:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it's not you personally, it's just that I didn't like the character you had in the camp. Don't take it personally. Plus, Rothstein and D-roach didn't really like you all that much...Sorry. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 15:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) LOok seariously one of the new rules says dont complain if you get out on a camp seriously and dont blame him, its your own fault for not being able to convince him to keep you, sorry but yeah.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 15:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not going to ban you...why would I?--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 15:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Of course not! I just strive very hard to stay in character, and I figured Sunshine would just be like "NOOOO! Oh well, SHADOW!" LOL! Don't worry, it's just a game, maybe there will be another season, maybe there'll be another one like it. Just shake it off! Sure, it stinks, but in the big scheme of things it doesn't matter! And, remember, just because a character votes for you doesn't mean the person doesn't like you. If the characters' personalities clash with your characters, chances are the character wouldn't like yours if they were actual people. So, they vote you off in character. That's something you have to remember- people are roleplaying as characters. That's not always the way they actually act. Okay? Feel better? Sunshine + Ravioli 15:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. Look at it this way- you got voted off in one camp, but you are, against all you thought, doing well and surviving in TDA3. Look on the bright side! :) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) See? OPTIMISM! The glass is half-full and all that good stuff! XD G2G, see ya! Sunshine + Ravioli 15:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I honestly don't know why I signed up. Do you want to know back to the beginning of my time here on this wiki, where all this rudeness started? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 16:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well, the one-line summary of it is: I'm sensitive to change. I was one of the earliest members of this wiki, even before Sunshineandravioli! Even before the TDI camp wiki was created! And then all these other people passed by and stopped here after her, an old veteran left, and...well...it kinda got me sensitive. Oh wait...that's way more then one line. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 16:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, that's fine! Make sure you mention that I allowed it, though, otherwhise it might get deleted. Maybe I'll join, so people stop arresting me for illegial Duncan/Shadow obsession. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 14:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Chimmy, I have a writing camp set up. I need like 12 more people though.--Tdiandrockmusic2 22:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) join!!! my tda camp abualinj34 tda camp Omg!!! I just watched that Numa Numa dance thingy and I couldn't stop laughing!!! Shadow: I hate this dance... LOL!!! And then the caramelldansen! LOL I'm literallyy laughing as I write this!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ...so what's the problem? You're making people laugh! That's good! Good! ^^ (LOL, I expected Shadow to go through much more abuse in that video, though I guess I set the standard pretty high... *remembers Total Sonic Island chapter 1, where Shadow was much abused by Amy XD*) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I think I'm slowly converting you to ShadAmy, Chimmy. XD Also, in response to your userpage, the SonAmy art is just cuter 'cause Shadow has no emotions XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya Wanna be friends? -NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:58, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Yay! XD --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 20:02, September 1, 2009 (UTC) EEE! I have converted you to ShadAmy!!! XD So, what was it that made you change relationships? Sunshine + Ravioli 20:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ah yes, good ol SonSally. I've actually supported ShadAmy for many years. Back when I first started supporting it I thought I had invented it, LOL. XD (Working on Shadow-Amy-Sunshine drawing! XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:20, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Shadow pic WINNAGE!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy? Are you still on? I'm lonely and need someone to help carry out my evil plan!!! :( (LOL) Sunshine + Ravioli 23:38, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ARE CHIMMY STILL THERE??? (I'm impatient, LOL. And I has very good grammars. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!!!! *waits impatiently for you to get a scanner XD* So, want to go initiate our EBIL PLAN??? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You know what'd be amazingly cute? If little Monica, in spite of being a human, had HEDGEHOG EARS!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Aww, I'm sure it woulda been fine. I think I'm going to draw it just because I think it'd be uber cute. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) That's not so bad. I used to always forget Shadow's ears. XD I drew like three Shadow faces, then realized none of them had ears. ><; Sunshine + Ravioli 21:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Problem with first challenge for chimchar university i have a mac and it dosen't have paint or anything and i dont now how to upload photos no scanner Aww, so no facepalm Shadii-kun? :( OMG IS TEH APOCOLYPSE!!!!! *runs around screaming, runs into brick wall* Still no facepalm Shadii-kun... (BTW, could I have your permission to use Brittney in a ShadAmy story?) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... maybe Sunshine poking Monica and her biting Sunny, but Sunny no noticing and Shadow facepalming... and no brick walls! XD Thanks, I will! It shall be a wonderfully touching story involving love, friendship, breakups, betrayal, and chinese candy. XD (No, seriously, there's chinese candy. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) well,the camp has an AWESOME host(me XD)And the merge will be around Day 11(I`ll tell you when that is)--Tdafan123 14:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 YAY!!! XD The story is from Amy's perspective, will be posted on my TDIFanfiction Wikia blog, and will be up maybe in a few days. Also, could you maybe help me name it? I haven't a clue... (I saved it under "ShadAmy fic" on my computer, LOL XD) Also, I don't think I mentioned this before, but it also stars EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PIXIE!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) LOL, not so bad... I thought about naming it "White Rabbit" (the name of the candies Amy likes in the story...). FAIL XD Or I could call it "Two Hedgehogs and a Pixie"... nah, that's more fail. XD And, counting Brittney, there's three hedgehogs... so... yeah... LET'S GO ASK NALYD!!! HE HAS ALL THE ANSWERS!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) GUESS WHAT??? I CAME UP WITH A NAME FOR THE STORY!!! (LOL, I might post part of it today. Give it to you guys in bits to annoy ya. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 18:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Guess what! You is tagged...now stop chewing on my hair XD --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 18:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder, I'm scanning it as we speak. DON'T YOU WANT TO HEAR MY AMAZING STORY NAME FOR THE SHADAMY FIC??? (LOL, Jk, it's not that amazing, and I stole it from a song that slightly reminded me of Shadow and Amy... slightly... mostly not, but... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I'll have it up tommorow! I'm halfway done! (trying to color it, LOL. XD) (DO YOU STILL NOT WANT TO HEAR MY SEMI-AMAZING TITLE FOR THE SHADAMY FIC??? XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 00:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the edit problems on you're camp every time i try to say something it don't work ;_; and now I'm depressed :( --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it's weird coz it's only mainspace I'm having trouble with. I can edit my page and talk pages and stuff, just not main :( --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...___ XD --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) =X_X= LOL --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy, your page is being mean and won't let me edit it. :( Can you post Sunshine's randomness...ness on the page for me? (I'll give you what she wants to say) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!! THE WIKI WON'T LET ME EDIT RAVIOLI ACADEMY!!!!! IT WON'T LET ME EDIT RAVIOLI ACADEMY!!!!!!!! *runs in circles screaming, trips over Monica's strategically placed toys, breaks through wall, lands in conveniently placed giant vat of green jell-o (XD)* ...I'm okay! XD (Also, please post for Sunshine... Sunshine: *runs over with her head on fire, due to epic failing at pyro, though she doesn't notice XD* OMG!!! WE SHOULD SO DOUBLE DATE!!! *tacklehugs Duncan, setting him on fire (FAIL XD)*) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) OMG CHIMMY IS LIKE THE CHOSEN ONE!!!!!!!!!! *stereo appears out of nowhere and starts blasting "Chosen One" from Shadow the Hedgehog XD* (BTW, could you please post for me... Sunshine: *realizes her head's on fire, runs around screaming, runs into wall, wall catches on fire (EPIC FAIL!!!!! XD)*) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:47, September 10, 2009 (UTC) (Sunny's reply for CU: Sunshine: Try hitting him over the head with something really heavy. It works in cartoons!) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Reply for CU: Sunshine: Okay! *puts a piece of ravioli on a fishing pole and dangles it over Big's head in an attempt to get him to stand up XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 21:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Reply for CU: Sunshine: I've got an idea! Wait here! *runs out of University, ice cream truck goes by, she runs after it gets an ice cream, goes to the park, eats it, plays on the playground, goes shopping, goes to her place and puts stuff away, goes to Duncan's place and steals some of his hair gel, sees Silver walk by, follows him until he gets so freaked out he teleports her to the future, sees Iblis, defeats him for good, is hailed as hero, Silver sees her and teleports her back to her time, she wanders around aimlessly for a while, goes back to the University, goes to dorm, takes a nap, wakes up, goes back down to where Shadow, Duncan, Big, and Chimmy were* Hey guys! What's up? (FAIL XD) (for CU) Sunshine: All right!!! *uses powers, Shadow and Duncan are suddenly attracted to her and no longer paying attention to Chimmy* Oops... time for a new approach!!! *pulls out Ravioli cupid bow, shoots arrow at Big, big falls in love with her* ...well that was fail... *Big gets off Chimmy to hug Sunshine* Hey, somehow that worked!!! (LOL) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:30, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I'll do it, if you're willing to wait a little while. I don't want to redraw Lindsay, so any differences in eye shape, eye color, head shape, facial features, clothing? Anything like that? SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ask Sunshine/Zeke, but I think sign-ups are closed until second grade... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) CHIMMY'S BACK!!! *tacklehugs* Chimmy feeling better? Sunshine is talking in third person with bad grammars! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 01:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't really know much about diabetes, but that sounds like it's bad... good to hear you're better now though! I don't know what I would've done without my Chimmy friend! I was worried about you for like a whole five minutes! (XD, I'm serious about that though, I didn't get on again until just now so I only read that like five minutes before you edited...) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) FAIL! XD Geez, I haven't been to McDonalds in years... I'm a vegetarian, so... yeah... :P GEEZ I'M HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE NOT REVEALING SPOILERS ABOUT THE SHADAMY FIC!!!! *runs in circles screaming* Sunshine + Ravioli 02:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL, nah, I only have, like... two vegetarian friends, and both are as far as I know on-off vegetarians... so, I'm not generally offended by people who eat/like meat... though I love annoying people by asking what chicken tastes like. XD AARRGG MUST REVEAL SHADAMY STORY SPOILER...!!!!! Ask me something about the story so I can reveal a teeny tiny spoiler and stop having freakouts... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 02:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) (AAH! FINALLY I CAN REVEAL A SPOILER!!! XD) Yes, at the story's beginning Shadow and Brittney have been dating for about a month. Amy, after the person she was living with went off to college, was staying with him until he began dating Brittney, and he asked her to move out so Brittney wouldn't get the wrong idea. So, Amy, extremely TO'd but keeping it to herself, moved out and started staying with Sunshine. I want so badly to keep going but I can't 'cause I want the story to be surprising... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 02:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Chimmy! It's YoshiPerson! I have a new camp up and ready for you if you want! It's Called Total DRAMA Club Penguin! Check it out! P.S. Do you want to play Chris in Johnny Test vs. TDI? You have my permission to sign up as him as well. OMG AWESOME!!!!! I can honestly say it's awesome. I love raising the Chao! ^^ And of course there's Shadow... *sighs* Shadii-kun... *daydreams about Shadow XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 22:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I loved the first paragraph. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) CHIMMY! LOOK! I MADE SHADII-KUN SMILE!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy, would you prehaps like A SNEEK PREVIEW OF MY SHADAMY STORY??? Sunshine + Ravioli 20:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yay!!! Okay, pick a number between 1 and 22, and I'll give you a part of that page to read! (Yeah, it's 22 hand-written pages and it's still not done... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) (Because page 4 isn't that cool just on it's own, I'm gonna give you from about page 4 to mid-page 5, which makes it slightly cooler. XD) “Well,” Sunshine announced, “I’m going to take this opportunity to hug the living daylights out of my Shadii-kun.” That was another little quirk of Sunshine’s- she always referred to guys she liked as “hers”, though she never dated them, and they often had girlfriends already. Before I could reply to Sunshine, she had dashed after Shadow. I pitied him silently. I glanced towards Brittney, who was punching something into her cell phone, and had an idea. Maybe I could actually try befriending her. If we became friends, we would hang out, which would allow me to see Shadow without potentially making her jealous. Maybe she had an attractive brother she could set me up with, and we could all go on double dates. I liked the idea. Seizing the moment, I walked over towards her. “Hi! I greeted her cheerfully. Very slowly, she looked up from her phone to stare at me through narrowed eyes. I swear I felt my blood run cold, and I instantly wanted to abandon the plan. I hadn’t thought about it, but Brittney was actually very intimidating. She wore dark, gothic-lolita clothing, a perfect match to her fur, which was so black it looked blue, except for her crimson streaks. She was covered in purple fishnets, which made up her leggings and gloves. Her eyes were the same color, underneath thick, dark lashes and, slightly darker purple eyeshadow. Finally, her lips, a perfect maroon, slightly smudged from her recent PDA with Shadow. “I’m Amy.” I continued, swallowing my fear. She didn’t react, so I added “Amy Rose? I sit behind you in math?” Brittney was a grade above me, but I’d gotten into advanced math, with the eleventh graders. This included Brittney- and, of course, Shadow. She seemed to remember me with that hint. She sat up, looked me straight in the eye and flashed a row of perfect white teeth. “Oh, THAT Amy Rose!” She crooned. “I remember you now. You’re the girl who used to live with Shadow. He’s ALWAYS talking about you.” Though she said it in a sweet, friendly way, I could hear the double meaning behind the way she said it… not quite a reminder of how we knew each other, but an accusation… Just as I thought that, Brittney stood herself to her full height, glaring down at me. She was a good three or four inches taller than me, and I suddenly felt like an injured bird staring up at a hungry lioness, fangs bared. She opened her mouth like she was about to speak, but we were interuppted. So? What do you think? :D Sunshine + Ravioli 21:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL! "You didn't ask for the boyfriend who hallucinates about dead people," (Shadow: MARIA!!! *runs into streetlamp*) "...or the insane pixie who chases after him whenever she pleases." (Sunshine: SHADII-KUN!!! *runs across street, causing a car to swerve around her and hit a bus, and tacklehugs Shadow*) "But at Subway, you get exactly what you want." (Chimmy: *still Stuck with Nalyd, Shadow, and Sunshine* No I don't!) XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy want MORE PREVIEW??? (LOL, I'm bored, so... pick another number!!! XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Awesome choice!!! Page ten is where the drama really starts... I blinked slowly. “Shadow, she went off to college forever ago. I was staying with her until then. That’s why I came to stay with you. I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” Shadow stared at me with blank, wide eyes for a second, then began violently facepalming himself. “Oh my GOD! Are you serious?! God, I’m so sorry!!! I had no idea!!! And then I just kicked you out when Brittney and I got together!!! God, I’m sorry! I must have completely wrecked your life!!!” “It wasn’t that bad,” I assured him. “You didn’t wreck my life.” I was silent for a long time, then added, “It was pretty much wrecked before then, anywas.” Silence. Well, not silence, because music was still blaring and other conversations continued, but between Shadow and I, not a sound was made. After a second, Shadow gently placed his hand on mine. My heart skipped a beat. “Amy, I-” There was a loud clunk, and then everything did go silent. Even the music turned off. My head whirled towards the source of the sound, and everything turned into a nightmare. Brittney was standing a few feet away from us, her violet eyes wide. She’d dropped a soda, which was now slowly spilling onto the ground in front of her. Realizing what the scene between Shadow and myself would have looked like to her, my entire body seemed to turn to stone in fear. You like??? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL!!! BTW, because it's a little weird separated from the rest of the story... in that passage, Amy decides to go out (rather than spending another night in Sunshine's apartment, debating Twilight with her XD) and she ends up running into Shadow at a pizza place, since he's there on a date with Brittney. They talk, and end up talking about how Amy ended up staying with Sunshine. Shadow comments that he thought she was friends with Julie-Su (Knuckle's girlfirend in the Archie comics) and he thought she would stay with her. And then comes this scene! ...aw, what the heck, you want one more page? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL, sure! Here ya go. “Hey, Britt.” Shadow greeted her casually, obviously not comprehending like I had what Brittney would assume was happening. “Did you get the pizza?” “Did I get the pizza?” Brittney repeated, giving Shadow an incredulous, angered stare. “Did I get the pizza??? I catch you here with another woman, and you ask me if I GOT THE PIZZA?!” Shadow blinked uncomprehendingly, then, noticing our hands, seemed to get it. “I know this is the most cliché line in dating history,” Shadow commented, letting go of my hand, “but… it’s not what it looks like.” “Well then, what is it, may I ask?!” Brittney demanded, getting angrier by the second. I still couldn’t move; I could barely breathe. “We were just talking.” Shadow assured her calmly. I would admit, he was really keeping his head. “That’s the BEST you can come up with?!” Brittney screamed. “I saw you, you liar!!!” She was starting to get closer, like she was going to attack Shadow. “He’s not lying!” I shouted suddenly, regretting it instantly. Brittney shot me a fiery look, but stupidly, I kept going. “He’s telling you the truth. We were just talking. Shadow and I are friends, and that is all. I-” Yes, I know that ends with a horrible cliffhanger too... if you want page 12 too, I totally understand. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:56, September 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL, sure. Sorry it takes so long, I just have to type it up (it's all written in a notebook) and then post it... also, as for the violent facepalming, I figured since it was Shadow it'd be either that or him repeatedly whacking his head on the counter. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Here's page 12! Before I could comprehend what was happening, Brittney was lunging towards me, fist extended. I moved out of the direct line of attack, but she still clipped the side of my face with enough force to make me stumble into the counter and collapse onto the floor. The spectators seemed to rush forward, and Shadow quickly restrained Brittney and pulled her away from me before she could continue the assault. “Calm down, Brittney!!!” Shadow demanded as she struggled against his grip. “DON’T TELL ''ME TO CALM DOWN!!!” She screeched, consumed with fury.'' Without a second thought, I stumbled to my feet, dashed through the crowd, out the doors, and down the street. I didn’t dare look back. I kept running until I was well away from the pizza place. Once I knew I was safely away, I stopped, gasping for breath. My cheek stung where Brittney had punched me, my body felt cold and numb, and I was trembling uncontrollably. I realized I was crying. I didn’t know why. After a few minutes, I remembered I didn’t even get my pizza. With that and the taxi, I’d blown twenty dollars on this outing. Heaving a sigh, I decided to walk home. I G2G now, so I hope you're satisfied for now. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) kk (finally a message....) ya i better keep that promiose.... hahahah --♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 00:08, September 15, 2009 (UTC) no prob thats what friends do! --♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 00:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC)` im sorry i quited your little unviserity... im starting to regret it LOLz --♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 00:17, September 15, 2009 (UTC) i cant change the text color.... can you choose another background color--♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 00:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) kk ill do that --♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! noprob... (lagging..... O.O)- oooh THANKS!!! --♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 19:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ZOMG!!!! ahahaha (soz me so crazy)--♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 19:18, September 15, 2009 (UTC) HI CHIMMY!!!!! (New SonAmy pic=weird on so many levels... o.O) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:19, September 15, 2009 (UTC) CHIMMY! GUESS WHAT! I CAN EDIT!!! ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 21:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) HOORAY!!! To celebrate, do you wanna see my EPIC Shadow and Amy drawing??? (LOL, it's not actually that epic... it's a shadow head and an Amy head... I drew them with pen and markers... WANNA SEE ANYWYS?? ?) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Here it is! (Sorry, had to upload it) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) CHIMMY GUESS WHAT??? I drawed Brittney! Want me to upload it to see if it meets your approval? Sunshine + Ravioli 20:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay! Just give me a minute toscan it... Sunshine + Ravioli 21:02, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Here's Brittney! I basically made her a darker, purple-er, more attractive version of Amy. XD *sees Amy charging towards her with her hammer* Oh crud. *flees* Sunshine + Ravioli 21:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC) LOL I LOVE IT!!! XD *goes to draw updated Brittney* Sunshine + Ravioli 21:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) CHIMMY GUESS WHAT!!!! I randomly got bored and looked up some ShadAmy art today! And for some reason only about half of the stuff that came up was ShadAmy... I also got a lot of other random Sonic couples... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not? (Did you know some people support SONSHADOW??? o.O;;) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) YOU BE COURTNEY??? o.O (LOL, jk) I think I'm gonna draw a pic with Sunshine, Chimmy, and Shadow, with Chimmy and Sunny running away from Shadow. Then Chimmy screams "He's gonna kill us when he catches up to us, Sunny!" then Sunshine goes "Yeah, but it's worth it! I caught him with Amy ON CAMERA!!!" XD BTW, I actually need your help with the title for my ShadAmy fic... Sunshine + Ravioli 22:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) LOL XD Actually, I have two possible titles, both the names of songs by Paramore, and I'm not sure which one would be better... one has a name that sort of fits the fic but the song doesn't describe it, the other one, the song sort of describes it and sort of fits the fic... IDK which one to use... Sunshine + Ravioli 22:08, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ...fail. XD The songs are Crushcrushcrush ("I've got a lot to say to you, yeah I've got a lot to say. I notice your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here and it makes no sense at all...") and Misery Business ("Woah, I never meant to brag, but I've got him where I want him now, woah, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now..."). Misery business fits the story better with the lyrics (CAUTION, if you look it up there's one brief word that's PG/PG 13) but Crushcrushcrush fits better as a title. Help? Sunshine + Ravioli 22:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sonic is pwnage!----Giggity Giggity 18:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Just A Question Hey Chimmy, have you ever considered writing a story for the fanfic wiki? We need a couple new authors on it, and you're a good writer on TDAuthor 3.--Tdiandrockmusic2 21:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I have a twitter now, so come on down and follow me tweets! Link: http://twitter.com/Lilchildgenius3----Giggity Giggity 22:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Um... just pick the one you think sounds cooler? XD Also, me no do Twitter... sorry... Sunshine + Ravioli 23:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I think that fits better, so I think I'll use that. I'm getting close to finishing! Well, finishing the handwritten story, at least. Then I have to finish typing it up, spell and grammar check it, then I'll post it on my blog on the fanfic wikia. Also, I'm (finally XD) plotting TSI chapter 2!!! (Well, okay, so I had the basic plot done for weeks- I have the basic storyline of the whole series all worked out- but still...) I'm bored, so, wanna go RP on Are You Crazier Than Izzy and CU? Sunshine + Ravioli 23:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) LOL! Chimmy want another preview??? (I've got the typed document up this time, so it won't take ten minutes per page XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 23:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Gimme a sec, I need to find where page 5 handwritten is in the typed document... typed page five is where Amy arrived at the pizza place. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 23:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) HERE IT IS!!! “For crying out loud, you stupid pixie, LET GO OF ME!!!” “NOOOO!!!!! I NEED MY SHADII-KUN HUGS!!! LOTS OF ‘EM!!!!!” Great… Sunshine, as usual, didn’t know when to quit. Shadow staggered towards us, Sunshine clinging to his leg. “I believe this is yours?” He asked me, gesturing to Sunshine. “Unfortunately.” I laughed, helping Shadow yank Sunshine off his leg. I gave Sunshine a little bop on the head, and she let me drag her away, though she pouted and folded her arms. Shadow rolled his eyes playfully, used to Sunshine’s antics by now. Brittney, conversely, rolled her eyes seriously, like we were all morons. “Your old friend Amy was just introducing herself to me,” Brittney explained in her sing-songy voice. I noticed she emphasized the word “old”- past tense. “I realized I never did officially introduce myself,” I added, deciding to play along out of respect for Shadow. “I felt rude, forgetting that for so long.” “Well, good. Now I don’t have to go into details.” Shadow laughed. “Amy, Brittney; Brittney, Amy.” “Your name’s Brittney?!” Sunshine exclaimed. “I always thought you looked more like a Justina, or Heather.” I quickly flashed Sunshine a stop-talking-before-you-make-everyone-hate-us-again look, while Shadow facepalmed himself, and Brittney narrowed her eyes at the pixie. “We should get going, Shadow.” Brittney crooned, grabbing Shadow’s arm. “We have a date tonight, remember?” “Oh, right.” Shadow affirmed, trying to act as if he knew all along, though I could tell he’d forgotten. He gave me an apologetic grin. “See you around, Amy.” “Yeah. See you.” I replied, giving a little smile. Shadow and I hadn’t spoken since he kicked me out a month ago, so this felt great. As he and Brittney walked away, though, I saw Brittney turn, catch my eye, and mouth the words “Not on my watch”. My blood froze solid. I felt like I couldn’t move. “C’mon, Amy…” Sunshine whined, tugging on my arm. “I wanted to go pick up some more Pocky and microwave ravioli, remember? Amy?” I nodded and let her drag me away, but Brittney’s glare had left me numb and cold. Figures. Just as a glimmer of hope that my life could be rebuilt had arisen, all of it had come crashing down on top of me yet again. YOU LIKE IT??? Sunshine + Ravioli 00:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) LOL, yes, I torture him so. *thinks of TSI XD* Also, though the first ShadAmy fic isn't done yet, I've brainstormed a SEQUEL!!!! Starring everyone's favorite pyro!!! That's right... BLAZE!!! (XD, JK, CHIMMY!!!!! XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 00:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC)